Aphelion
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: [They say the night is darkest just before the dawn... but what if there is no dawn?] The battle for the Shikon Jewel is finally over and Naraku is dead. But now, after a short period of peace in her own era, Kagome has begun to notice certain... changes. Going back in time once more, she finds herself battling for something much, much more dangerous than the Jewel…


**Title:** Aphelion  
**Summary:**__The battle for the Shikon Jewel is finally over and Naraku dead. But now Kagome finds herself battling for something much, much more dangerous… Once more, she will be the only light in an era shrouded in darkness.

**Pairing: **Not telling! (You'll have to guess.)  
**Rating:** Mature for various reasons. (No sex, in case you're wondering.)  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I do however own this plot, the OCs, and my awesome writing skill. (Just kidding.)**

**CHAPTER ONE: HARD-EARNED VICTORY**

The battle for the Shikon Jewel was a fierce one, laden with tragedies and victories for either side. From the moment Kagome stepped into the Feudal Era, alone and terrified, everything had literally been out to get her. In the beginning, their foes had been weak and mortal, and posed very little threat to the priestess and her guardian. But as time progressed, so did the war for the Jewel- and eventually, they were face to face with Naraku. Over a span of four years, Naraku had raised an army so vast that the course of history would be changed forever. But being from the future had its own advantages, and Kagome had managed to diplomatically forge her own force to be reckoned with.

And now, the final battle had started. While Naraku usually retreated at the first sign of failure, he obviously had no intention of backing down this time. Now the moon was high in the night sky, but the flaming trees and carcasses that littered the battlefield gave enough light to continue the battle. Kagome reached back into her quiver for another arrow, only to grasp at air.

"I'm out of arrows!" She cried hoarsely, trying to catch the attention of her red-clad partner. A small feather whipped past her cheek, and she turned to see Inuyasha sending another wave of destructive power towards Kagura before leaping back to the priestess' side with a scowl.

"Then find something else to use! Shit," he added as one of Naraku's unattractive lesser demons rushed them with a spear in hand. "WIND SCAR!"

Kagome shielded her eyes against the onslaught of entrails and debris, but was quickly running across the battlefield looking desperately for a replacement weapon. All she could see was death and destruction.

"Get. Out. Of my. FACE!" Across the clearing, Koga boxed with a snake-faced oni, opting, as usual, to fight with his fists and legs than use his katana. Kagome watched him thoughtfully for a moment.

_Wait, that's it! _"Koga!"

The wolf dealt a deadly blow to the oni's throat and immediately hurried to her side with a gust of wind, sensing the urgency in her voice. "Kagome! What's wrong?"

Without answering, Kagome gripped the handle of his katana and ripped it from the sheath and willed her energy to flow through it. With a sigh of relief, she watched as the blade began to glow pink with her purifying aura. She would only have one chance to run Naraku through, or she would be torn to shreds by his many tentacles. She took off at sprinting speed through the battle, darting past Sango, who stood protecting an unconscious Miroku despite her injuries, and coming up beside the Lord of the Western Lands. As he sliced through a crimson-skinned demon with his Tokijin, his bright white aura spiked violently against her, and she winced from the sudden, abrasive contact.

She stopped to catch her breath, and his golden eyes slanted her way questioningly.

"I need you to make a path for me," she told him breathlessly. She stared at Naraku, who batted at Inuyasha this way and that with his tentacles. "I need to get to Naraku."

He studied the glowing sword in her hand for a moment, but did as she asked without further question. She followed him as closely as she dared, the wind from Kagura's attacks blowing her hair in and out of her face. A scream pierced the air, and suddenly the wind was gone. She whirled to Inuyasha, who stood over the wind witch's limp form victoriously.

It was almost time.

They were mere yards from the half-demon traitor's repulsive form when suddenly Sesshomaru's sword was deflecting a barrage of Naraku's extended, spiked limbs. Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves, whispered a quick prayer, and rushed past Sesshomaru with the katana directed at Naraku's heart.

"I don't think so, little priestess!" Before she could even blink, one of Naraku's more humanoid arms snatched her by the front of her shirt and tossed her brusquely aside, tearing the garment easily. She watched a blur of forest colors through dazed eyes until, with a quick and violent jolt of pain, she hit the ground. The air in her lungs left in one agonizing _woosh, _leaving her gasping and choking for air in the dirt.

A roar of pain. An explosion of light. A series of surprised yells.

She struggled upright to see what she had done. Raising his arm into the air, a stupefied Naraku watched, outraged, as it sizzled and turned to ash. There, impaling him through the right shoulder, was Koga's purified Katana. A swell of hope blossomed in Kagome's chest, easing some of the pain in her lungs.

_I did it._

Sesshomaru lunged with Tokijin, seeing the possibility of victory, and Inuyasha quickly followed suit. Together, loud cries of "DRAGON STRIKE!" and "WIND SCAR!" tore through the night. The light was blinding, and the wind ripped around them, carrying with it Naraku's foul miasmic stench. Kagome covered her face as best she could until the night air became silent, and only the thudding of body parts falling to the ground could be heard.

One such sound occurred right beside her, and despite her better judgment, she removed her arms from her face and stared over into the glazed crimson eyes of Naraku's severed head. His confident smirk was still etched into his face.

"When She awakens," he whispered, "you'll wish it had been me… to kill you."

Before she could let out the shrill scream that was building in the back of her throat, Koga's warm hands were under her arms and lifting her gently to her feet.

"We did it, Kagome! The bastard's finally dead!" He gave her a grin. "You were amazing."

"Good riddance," Sango called, and Kagome could hear the way her voice broke. She tuned out the others' triumphant cheers and the bickering of the demon half-brothers behind her, staring at the mass of long, wavy hair that currently hid Naraku's face from sight.

_Did I imagine that?_

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"He said something to me," she replied to the wolf, shivering. "He looked at me. _Through_ me."

Inuyasha scoffed and kicked the head into the depths of the forest. "He's dead. You probably hit your head when he hit you. Come on, Kikyo found the Jewel piece he was hiding."

Kagome stared into the patch of darkness where Naraku's head had passed through the brush, a deep sense of foreboding tugging sluggishly at her heart. When she turned, she realized that Sesshomaru was also staring into the trees. He moved his gaze onto her face, where it mirrored her look of uncertainty before fading back into its usual stoicism. Koga held out his hand for her to take as Sesshomaru turned and briskly walked away.

"Here ya go, Kagome. The undead priestess asked for 'em, but I don't trust her." He wrinkled his nose and pressed his Jewel shards into her open palm, wrapping his large, calloused fingers around her tiny, shaking hand. "Everything is okay now."

"I hope so," she whispered back. She walked with him to the center of the clearing, where Miroku had finally come to. At the sight of his clean, unmarked palm, he became ecstatic, his hands immediately going places they shouldn't be on his future wife's body. Kagome saw the tears of pure joy in his eyes and too, felt like crying. Then, Ginta approached Koga with tears of his own and blood on his hands, and Kagome knew something terrible had happened. Her eyes moved past him and landed on the limp, bloody form of Hakkaku stretched out in the grass.

"Oh, no," she moaned, covering her face with her hands. Koga wrapped an arm around her, his eyes dry but glazed with sadness.

"Hakkaku wouldn't want you to cry over him," he murmured. "You were his beloved Sister, Kagome."

"Who else?" she dared to ask, looking about in an attempt to account for everyone.

"Kohaku didn't make it," Inuyasha suddenly answered, coming up behind her. "He died protecting Sango."

He handed her the complete Jewel, and she found herself looking up at her long-time friend hopefully. "Do you still want to make a wish?"

Though the look in his eyes said differently, he shook his head. "I don't need to be a full-demon to be strong."

"I'm so glad you understand," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him. He cleared his throat awkwardly but returned her embrace shortly before pulling away. Kagome looked over to see Kikyo glaring at her with something akin to jealousy in her eyes. The undead priestess reached out imploringly to Inuyasha.

"Naraku is dead," she said, her cold voice sending chills down Kagome's spine. "Come, Inuyasha. It is time."

Kagome's heart plummeted, and she looked about to see everyone watching the exchange. Even Sesshomaru was wearing a look of morbid curiosity. Inuyasha gazed at Kikyo uncertainly, and it was obvious that he was thinking of keeping his promise. Kagome found herself flanked by Koga and Miroku, who both placed comforting hands on her shoulders. She covered her face with her hands, unable to watch the disturbing ceremony unfold before her eyes.

"Somebody stop him," she murmured sadly. "He doesn't want this. I know it."

"He is a fool if he cannot decide between the living and the dead," a disdainful voice said. Kagome peeked up to see Sesshomaru watching Inuyasha intently. "He intends to make our Father's mistake, it would seem."

"Sesshomaru…?"

He didn't answer her, but instead raised his voice so Kikyo could hear him. "I warned you once; Inuyasha's life is mine to take."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. "You couldn't beat me _with_ Tokijin, let alone without it!"

Kagome looked down at his sword in confusion, and noticed that the blade attached to the hilt of his Tokijin had indeed been shattered. Sesshomaru cast it aside carelessly.

"I need no sword to kill you."

"Enough," Kagome cried, stepping between them. The demonic auras on either side of her were charged with intent to kill, and she turned to Inuyasha pleadingly. "Inuyasha, think about what you're doing."

He met her gaze sadly, but before he could say anything, Sango piped up,

"The Tenseiga… Can't it bring people back to life?" Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, his eyes bright with hope. "You could bring Kikyo back to life!" The clearing grew silent and the tension was thick enough to cut. Kagome swallowed nervously, knowing exactly why Kikyo could not be resurrected. Sesshomaru drew his Sword of Life and pointed it at the undead priestess.

"Are you so blind, Inuyasha? That thing is not even your precious human."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped back with a scowl. "What the hell does that mean!?"

"That body is nothing but dirt and clay- surely even you, with your half-demon senses, could tell that? Even if she had a soul, there would be no body to return it to."

"I _do_ have a soul," Kikyo hissed suddenly, her black eyes piercing Kagome's heart. "She has stolen it from me!"

"How pathetic," Sesshomaru mused, his hair billowing behind him as he slid Tenseiga back into its sheath. "You've been given a second chance at life… and yet you still live with regret and hatred. You truly are a weak creature." He disappeared into the dark forest, leaving everyone to stare between Kagome and Kikyo in awkward shock.

_The Jewel is finished,_ Kagome thought, looking down at the pristine pink gem in order to avoid Kikyo's fierce glare. There were suddenly a thousand questions that had no answers, and Kagome was too afraid to find them. Tonight they would rest, heal, and grieve, but tomorrow… tomorrow Kagome would have to look within herself for the answers she needed. She looked around at the others and then back to the orb in her palm.

_I don't know what's going to happen now._

=========================  
A/N: Hello again, my pretties! It has been years since I wrote anything, let alone fanfiction, so give me a break! (But please, tell me how you liked it anyway. ^_^) Next chapter will be up within 3 days if I get a lot of pretty reviews!


End file.
